Notebook computers have become increasingly popular, valued for their portable business information processing, as well as their standalone entertainment capabilities. Thus, a single unit can often be used as a digital video media player and a computer, for example. However, clamshell designs are awkward to open and close when operating in confined spaces, and tablet models offer no protection for the display screen.